If I told you how I feel
by Still-RIP-Speed
Summary: song fic based on Emma B if I told you. Please review. Set in Lost SON. This will always be my fav ship.


I don't own any of the characters or settings etc...I know its old school being season 3 but Speed and Calleigh will always be my fav ship pair...I miss him :( Its a song fic with the lyrics from song by Emma Bunton aka Baby Spice from solo carrer...I don't own the lyrics either!

I've put thoughts in ' and speech in " in case there was any confusion. Enjoy and please let me know what you think, constructive criticism is actually really useful to improve writing skills...thanks :)

**If I told you how I feel about you**

**If I told you how I feel about you  
Would you say the same?  
And if I wrote it in a letter  
Would you keep it or throw it away?**

Calleigh sat at the desk in the ballistics lab, pen in hand, ready to write-"Here goes nothing,"

Dear Tim, Hi how's it going? OK it's a little weird me sending you letter I know, we see each other every day and talk but I felt this was the best way of doing things, the best way to tell you. Tim, I love you…" letting out an angry sigh she screws up the paper and throws the ball into the bin. "This is ridiculous." She thought to herself-how could she write to him something this huge,

**I never thought  
I'd feel the way, I'm feeling lately  
When everything you seem  
To do just drives me crazy**

She began to think back over the past few months, why had she even started to feel this way? She had been friends with Tim for a few years why now all of a sudden did everything he do seem to drive her nuts but yet when she knew she was going to see him-she had to prepare herself. It had been bothering her, she had to work with the guy after all and now she felt so edgy all of a sudden. But she had realized what was truly going on that morning. He had borrowed her crime light and didn't charge it up again. Delko had done that a million times and she smiled it off, but when Tim did it, it bothered her, it bothered her a lot. That's when the thoughts began…

**Every waking day  
You take my breath away  
With every word you say  
You take my breath away  
You look at me that way  
Baby come what may  
I hope that you'll always know  
How you take my breath away  
How you take my breath away**

Then she walked down the corridor, and out the blue he appeared-that's when she knew. As she saw him, she gasped-he had taken her breath away. She was confused and it was apparently obviously as Tim had to ask her if she was ok. She managed to brush it off, as she had learnt to with anyone who tried to ask her anything about emotion or feelings. But even that bothered her-she wanted to tell him, she wanted him to know, she even wanted him to ask. She then quicken her pace and ended up here, in her lab and sanctuary, where she could think…

**If you told me how you feel about me  
Things I did not know  
If you said you fill my heart  
With all your love until it overflows**

Her mind began to wonder again, "what if he feels the same?" Just then, it started flashing through her mind, all their conversations, the stolen glances which he made which she was sure he didn't know she'd seen…could it be?

She squeezed her eyes shut again and creased her forehead and tried to spin her chair back round. She didn't like this; she was always in control, always. In the lab, with the suspects, with the evidence, even because of her home life, her Dad, she had learnt to take control-to be in charge. But she couldn't control this, she couldn't take charge and she didn't like it…or did she? She paced over the gun range and laid her hands straight out in front of her on the desk and began thinking again, 'what if for the first time in her life, she could let go? What if for the first time in her life she didn't have to be the strong one? What if for the first time in her life she could take the mask off?' Her thoughts began to terrifyingly excite her, this could be the chance…she hadn't realized until now she was return for it, but she knew…

**I don't know the way you feel  
But boy I'm hoping  
I always used to hide away  
But now I'm open**

She chuckled to herself as her logical mind kicked in even now, 'This is ridiculous Calleigh, you've not even spoken to Tim yet.' She returned to her chair to write the letter, but then got up, "No, this needs to be done in person"

She almost skipped out the lab in a haze of giggy excitement and anticipation. But calmer herself before she reached the lab door, she calmly walks in to see Eric sitting at the microscope,

"Hey"

"Hey, have you seen Tim, I…err, I need to talk to him"

"Is this about the crime light, I mean Cal, he apologized-ok in his sarcastic way, but he did…"

She chuckled at Eric's defense of his best mate, "Its ok Eric, it's not about the crime light"

"Oh, well him and H went to follow a lead at the jewel store after the step mum's house, should be back in about an hour"

She nodded and walked away, An hour? Could she wait that long? Well, really, she'd be waiting about 4 ½ years, one more hour of waiting won't hurt…

radio crackle Attention all unit, Attention all unit, Officer down officer down

The noise faded into the background for one more moment, she continued, One more hour won't hurt…

**Every waking day  
You take my breath away  
With every word you say  
You take my breath away  
You look at me that way  
Baby come what may  
I hope that you'll always know  
How you take my breath away**


End file.
